


Frozen Love

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: AUOfficer Regina Mills is shopping for food on her way home from work, when she and Emma grasp for the same box of frozen pizza. Due to a misunderstanding she think that Emma is taken and run away from there.Month's later the blonde manage to track her down by coincidence and decide to know on her door to try her luck.A story about family, love, Fairy tales, dragons and the glue that holds it all together, frozen pizza.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Frozen Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 1: Thank you nightwriter89 for being a beta on this one :o) 
> 
> Author's Note 2: I got the idea from a pizza commercial I have over here, called Frozen Love. It does have some of the same elements, but made most up. 
> 
> Sexual encounter read at own risk !
> 
> To you that are reading this, I know that times might be trying this year, still I hope you have a merry Christmas and a Happy New year. I also hope that this small story will give you a smile and a warm fuzzy feeling.

_**Frozen Love** _

Regina Mills took a deep breath as she leaned against the handles of her shopping cart, she was exhausted from working too much lately. Still she knew that she had no other choice than to shop for food as she needed to make dinner for her son. Walking through the many aisles item after item made their way into the chart automatically, before she stopped looking into the freezers, looking at the pizza options. Normally she wouldn't even consider this on a week day, but today she was too tired to start cooking when she got home and she could use a break for once.

Without much more thought she grasped for a box showing a pepperoni pizza and pineapple on the front. Lifting it up she noticed it was heavier than usual. She looked up and saw a woman holding on to the other side of the very same box. Upon noticing the other woman smiled shyly at her saying, "You can take it."

"Thank you, Miss…?" Regina replied, watching how she let it go so she could have it. She quickly put it in her cart.

"Swan, Emma Swan. And you are officer…?" The blonde countered as the brunette was wearing a police uniform, but she was a bit too far away for her to read the nametag.

"Mills," Regina answered with a half-smile, standing there tall and regal.

"Mills, any first name to go with that?" Emma wondered curiously.

"If I told you I would have to kill you," Regina said with a small laugh.

"I see, playing hard to get. That is fine, I like a challenge. I mean I don't usually pick up people at the grocery store, but you are just stunning. I am sure you are used to hearing that every day, and it is not just the uniform, you are like wow!" Emma said with a dreamy sigh.

"I…it has been a while since someone said that so thank you," Regina said, knowing she was blushing.

"You are welcome," Emma smiled back. She was just about to boldly ask for the other woman's number so she could ask her out, when she heard a voice say, "Emma, there you are. Why on earth are you talking so long?"

Regina saw a woman approaching the blonde, estimating she was younger than herself and probably her girlfriend. A deep sigh as she hurried away feeling played. She didn't even know why she was so upset by this, after all she just met the woman. What was she really hoping that would happen? That the woman would ask her out? No that would just be plain stupid or desperate or maybe even both. Besides it was not like she would have the time to date anyone. She paid and got out seeing her son Henry and his dog Dale outside the car.

With a tired voice she commented, "Henry, didn't I tell you to wait inside the car?"

"Dale had to go," he shrugged as his mother got the groceries inside the back of the car. She sighed heavily making sure both son and dog were back inside and safely buckled up before she got in to drive them home feeling she was in a slightly worse mood than before. She didn't see the blonde looking after them as she slowly left the premises.

Emma Swan took a deep breath seeing the car speed of. The brunette was a mother, and why wouldn't she be? Just because she herself chose not to have children, it didn't stop others from having any. He seemed cute though, the kid and his dog.

A tired curse escaping her pale red lips, this day had been too long already. She could really have used this brunette for an excuse to get out and have a drink or something, instead of going back to her granny's. She really wasn't in the mood to be there today, she mainly just wanted to go home, put on a bad movie and eat a TV dinner.

At least that was before spotting that brunette over the frozen pizza counter. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a pretty woman or officer before, after all she was a cop as well. There was just something about this brunette that had taken her breath away, but her sister had to come and ruin it before she got a chance to ask her about something else. No doubt the brunette had gotten the wrong idea, by how fast she made her way out of there. Emma knew she probably would have thought the same thing if the situation was the other way around.

"Emma?" her sister's voice broke her back to reality. She was still looking after the car she knew.

"Yeah?" came the answer.

"What are you looking for?" Lily wondered confused.

"Nothing, it was nothing," the blonde shook it off, knowing the chances of seeing the other woman once more was probably next to nothing. After all she was seldom in this part of town, the only reason she was there now was to visit her grandmother. She shook her head walking towards the car trying to get Mills out of her head.

* * *

It was the next day that Regina was looking out of the window only to see the women from the store playing with a football with the brunette and some children. She knew they were from the neighbor houses as some of them on occasion played with her son. She looked down at them with a smile on her lips, daydreaming. Her heart made a jump as she already from the distance could hear Emma's soft laughter.

Henry was at the moment out for a walk with Dale, so she was folding laundry when she heard the happy voices from outside. Being used to too much seriousness at work she enjoyed window watching the children playing around the street, it gave her hope that there was something more to life than worries. They lived a little outside the city itself so there weren't all too many cars in the area. Still she found it funny she'd never seen the blonde around before now, after all she had been living here for about ten years. She moved in right before Henry was born. She found it hard to believe that her baby boy was now nearing nine years of age.

Nine years and wondering what happened to his dad. Regina cringed every time the question came about up, mainly because there was none. Before he was born, she had been involved with another woman on the force and they had decided it was time to start a family and so they had used a donor. She was killed right after Regina found out she was pregnant, on-duty shooting, a hostage situation that had gone wrong. So it had just been the two of them his whole life, the two of them and her relatives. Henry spent a great deal of time with his grandparents or Regina's sister and niece when she had to work unreasonable hours. She fought with her mother about this on more than one occasion in the past, but they had come to a mutual agreement. That involved no talking about work and they stuck to that. Unless it was something Regina needed disclosure on that was.

Within her own mind she startled as she heard a scream, seeing Emma being tackled to the ground. Was she hurt? No she had been taken off-guard she concluded from the massive grin on her face. She only then noticed that the blonde looked right up at her window, grinning even more. Regina smiled back without even thinking. She knew the smile was directed at her and so she just stood there frozen in a spot. She was about to open the window and yell something, when she heard her son yell, "Mom, mom where are you?!"

She turned her head to answer and when she turned to look out the window again, Emma was gone. She felt her heart sink. If only she had gone outside sooner, she would know where she lived, not that it would matter she was probably with the brunette. Still she hoped she wasn't as she watched her young boy come inside eagerly telling her about the walk and what they had seen. She could only hope she would see the other woman again.

* * *

Emma walked back inside with Lily as they heard their grandmother call for them. She meant to go back to knock on the door of the other woman on her way back to the city, but her courage faltered. Mostly because she had seen a young boy and a dog run into the house. Officer Mills' house. She had a house and a kid and what did she have?

The blonde pressed on the gas trying to think of what she could offer someone like officer Mills. She did have a two-bedroom apartment, the second bedroom was in use the seldom times she had guests over. Which wasn't all that often as she lived and breathed for her job, she spent most of her waking hours there. She was only at her grandmother's house as they did that every other Sunday, after all the old lady wasn't getting stronger by the years. Lily and Emma treasured whatever moment they had with her. She hadn't been fully the same after her wife died Emma knew. The now elderly woman had helped raise Emma and Lily when they were younger as their father left pretty early on. And even though Emma was adopted by the Drake's as a baby Mallory was the only one she ever considered as a mother, much as Tingtaglia or Thalia as they called her was her grandmother.

She could still remember asking her mother about her grandmother's strange name when she was young. Her mother had simply said that their great grandparents had a thing for dragons and had named their children after the ones they knew within fiction. After all Tingtaglia's sister was named Katla. And their mother was named Maleficent originally, but by now she went mostly by Mallory. Tingtalia and her wife Ingrid had told Emma and Lily stories of dragons for as long as the girls could remember saying that the whole family were great descendants of them. And even if the girls knew that it might not be true at an adult age it was still fun to think about what if.

As Emma shook her head thinking about how she could ever explain her crazy family to someone like Regina, she again went back to thinking about what else she could give her. She of course knew she was loyal to a fault when it came to work and relationships. Even if the ones she had didn't last she had never cheated, or been tempted to do so. She might not be a good cook, but she brewed a mean coffee, if Mills' was a coffee drinker. After all her family owned a main coffee brand and coffee shops where they distributed it. She shook her head knowing she had to be if she was a cop. She might be messy, but she made up for it by never forgetting important dates. She was a heavy sleeper, but she didn't snore. She didn't mind animals or children even if she didn't have any of her own yet. She smiled as she parked the car outside the station house figuring she was quite a catch and if she ever ran into officer Mills' again she would for sure let her know that.

* * *

Regina knew she had been walking into the same store hoping Emma would be there for months before she gave up. When she first ran into her it had been the beginning of summer and now the leaves were all gone from the trees and it was slowly getting chillier. She pulled her jacket further around her, shivering lightly. It was no use, after all she didn't know if she lived here or if she was visiting. She knew she could use an excuse and search her up at work, but for whatever reason that felt like cheating. Besides what if it turned out she was married to the other brunette? No, she couldn't deal with that. A sad sigh as she paid the cashier and got back in the car driving to her mother's house to get Henry. Once she was there she rang the doorbell while she wondered what it would be like to snuggle up with Emma during the cold nights to come. She shook it off.

Her mother opened with a frown saying, "Regina, are you alright? You look like you are coming right from your own funeral."

"It is a pleasure as always, mother," she rolled her dark eyes at her mother. She didn't answer her question though. How was she going to explain that she was longing for someone she had seen just two times and didn't even know? Someone she couldn't stop thinking about, her smile and her laughter alone was enough to send shivers down her spine. It was just so stupid. She simply pressed past her and walked inside to find her son and father in the living room.

"Mi hija, how are you today?" her father asked, smiling at her. His eyes were tentative as always.

"I am fine, just…a long day," she sank down in one of the chairs. Now as it was fall and darker outside, the days seemed so much longer, especially since she felt so utterly alone when Henry had gone to bed.

"Why don't I heat up some leftovers from dinner?" said Cora. She disappeared into the kitchen after getting a nod from her daughter.

"Who is she?" her father asked.

"No one," Regina shrugged as Henry followed the conversation from where he was sitting. He was at the moment playing with a barrel of monkeys. Next to them lay her father's old tin soldiers. Just like she and Zelena, Robin and Henry played mostly with her parent's old toys. They never brought any toys or electronics other than their phone coming to their grandparents house, as they found it more fun to play with the old toys. It always amazed Regina how her son that loved to play video games could sit so quietly with that barrel of monkeys.

"You don't fool me, mi hija. You look the same way whenever you fall for someone or someone has broken your heart. It's been some years now, but still. So?" he wondered curiously.

"No one and it doesn't matter, chances of running into her alone is less than none!" she shrugged.

"I am sure you will if it was meant to be," he tried.

"Oh daddy, I don't believe in fairy tales anymore," she objected strongly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. What was it with this family and believing that fairy tales were real, utter nonsense in her eyes.

"Nonsense, I know you do. And out there is a knight or a princess ready to save your honor," he protested as his wife came back in. She handed Regina a plate with spaghetti and meatballs, Henry's favorite she knew. With a hoarse laughter she said, "She is a Swan dad, or her name is in any case."

"The twelve princes," Henry's eyes widened. He got up and said, "Mom she must be one of the princes. You know from the tale of the twelve swans. Or maybe she is the missing swan from the ugly duckling. Either way she is magic, you need to find her."

"And I think you are all crazy. Fairy tales aren't real, they are just stories we tell ourselves to make life less grim. Believe me if you worked in the field I do every day there are no happy endings or very seldom," she said with a huff as she started to eat.

"I am saying you are still young, there is a reason why you meet her wherever. Even if you don't want to see it!" he shouted at her and left out of the room and upstairs. She heard a door band shut and groaned. A tear of frustration ran down her cheek, because fairy tales were not real, that much she knew. Over her head Henry and Cora exchanged a look, before she left the room to talk to their grandson. He didn't speak, just let her eat in peace. He knew better than to push her.

* * *

Emma had been back to the store a couple of times without finding officer Mills' again over the last couple of months. She had asked her grandmother if she knew of her, but was told the woman mostly kept to herself when she was home. The blonde saw it as a good sign, figuring she at least was single if nothing else. That meant she had a chance. If she ever found her again that was. Maybe she should take the chance and just ring her doorbell, hoping she was home.

It couldn't hurt she knew as she stopped at the store early evening getting a bouquet of flowers for her grandmother and a pizza to bring to Regina. It was meant as a joke of course. She smiled as she parked on a spot and walked the last step ringing her grandmother's doorbell. The elderly woman soon opened, she looked at Emma in surprise saying; "Emma, what a lovely surprise. Why don't you come inside?"

"Uhh no, I have other plans. I just wanted to bring you some flowers while I was here," said Emma with a soft smile. She held up a bouquet of roses.

"Aren't you a dear," she said and took it. She reached out giving Emma a gentle hug.

"I try to be. How…how do I look?" Emma wondered. She stood up straight, she stood there in a pair of black slacks, a blue sweater with a white turtleneck under it, a blue beanie with a matching scarf and a red leather jacket. For once she used forever finding an outfit to impress this mystery woman.

"You look stunning, dear. So what do you need to remember?" the older woman lectured.

"Keep the dragon fire in the belly, say please and thank you, be polite and don't rush anything," Emma recited. By dragon fire she meant her temper, knowing she had a tendency to fly off her handles at times. Like the rest of the females in her family.

"Good girl. Now fly along young one," she said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The blonde beamed as she casually walked over to the door of the house where she had spotted Regina in the window and rang the doorbell. A deep breath as she heard footsteps inside, heels by the sound of it. So she was home. She saw the handle turn and she looked right into the blue eyes of a redhead. Her heart sank.

The redhead looked back asking, "Yes, how may I help?"

"Is…is officer Mills' home, Ma'am?" Emma wondered. Why had she even thought this was a good idea?

"She is. Regina there is someone here to see you!" the redhead called up the stairs.

Emma looked down as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and towards her. Regina stopped in her tracks, completely stunned as she looked at the blonde. She cleared her voice saying, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm hi….I got pizza. I thought we could eat and talk or something. I get if it is a bad time so I can just…leave," she managed to get out. She felt like an insecure teenager instead of a woman of twenty-nine.

"I would love to, please come inside. Just give me a second, alright?" she said, moving aside so the blonde could come in.

Emma nodded as she stepped further into the house as Regina told the redhead, "His medication is in the backpack if needed and I will pick him up Sunday. You got the sleeping bag right?"

"Yes, in the car along with Robin. Don't worry we will be fine," she said as Henry came running down the stairs, a backpack over his shoulder. He beamed at his mom, before saying, "Remember to take Dale for his walk or should I bring him with?"

"I will remember, you just have fun! I packed some extra snacks in your sleepover bag," she said and hugged him tight.

"You are the best mom ever!" he said and hugged her back. As he let go he got aware of the blonde standing a bit further into the room. He tilted his head and asked, "You are the swan, right?"

"Yeah I guess," she shrugged.

"Prince or duckling?" he wondered with a bright smile on her face.

"A little of both I guess, but mostly a dragon to be honest," she answered calmly.

"Swan Drake?" he wondered curiously.

"Yes," she nodded.

"You are family off old Miss Drake then? I wanted to help her with her shopping, but she is a bit scary so I secretly shovel her snow in the winter," he admitted.

"I am her granddaughter and I will let her know next time I talk to her. She is harmless as long as you don't cross her or wake her when she sleeps," Emma made a face now.

"Noted, anyway, gotto go," he said and headed out the door. Zelena whispered something in Regina's ear making her blush before the two headed out. Regina closed the door behind her saying, "My sister, she is taking him to the cabin for the weekend, tradition."

"You don't go with them?" Emma wondered curiously.

"No, or I mean I usually would. But tomorrow is a hard day for me, it is when I lost the woman I was supposed to raise Henry with. No bad memories or anything, it's just hard knowing she never got to see him and so on…" she trailed off. She looked away.

"I get it, I mean I know it's not the same thing but my dad left pretty early on. I mean our dad, I have a sister named Lily. According to mom he couldn't take the craziness of the family, wanted the children to be raised normally and all that. But I don't think we are all bad, we got regular jobs and so on. My sister is married to a nice guy and they are expecting a child soon, a little late in life, but still. I know I never rightly have any memories of him but I always wonder what life would be like if he was around still, or if grandma Ingrid was still here. I don't wonder about it as often as I used to, but sometimes I do. I don't find it wise to forget it as it is a part of me, my great aunt was too. She passed when I was younger, she was awesome, free, wild and so much fun," she said, reflecting. She bit her tongue saying, "I am sorry, I talk too much."

"No, just the right amount," Regina smiled warmly at her. Then she nodded towards the pizza saying, "I was promised dinner?"

"Oh yes, very fancy I know. To be fair I didn't know if you were home, if you weren't I would probably go home and eat this all by my lonesome," Emma said, making sad eyes at Regina.

"I am glad I was," said the brunette. She gestured for Emma to follow her to the kitchen, where she turned on the oven. She then found a baking tray to put the pizza on.

"Me too. So what do you usually do on the death day?" the blonde wondered.

"I go to her grave and put flowers there, then to our regular coffee shop, watch a movie and then go home and curl up under the covers." The answer came fast, sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"How about I go with you tomorrow, so you don't have to go through it alone? I know I don't know you all that well yet, but I still would like to be there for you. If you are alright with it," Emma tread carefully now.

"Why don't we take one thing at a time, getting to know each other. So Emma, what do you do for a living? I assume you do work," Regina said. Her eyes took her in as the blonde put her jacket, scarf and beanie over one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm like you a police officer Ma'am. Over at the bad side of town, done most petty crimes, but also taken down some hard criminals over the years. You know the thirteen-years killer? I took him down, got a promotion for that one," Emma said ever so proudly, standing up straight.

"Most impressive, I read about that back in the day. That case got a lot of media cover I do believe. I have taken down some sharks myself, you know the Hudson drifter and the Church rapist? Those are just some of my captives, I have a ninety nine percent success rate. However that has its price as I don't get to spend as much time with Henry as I wish," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Your boy, yeah I get it must be hard combining work and raising him. I take it your family help out a lot?" Emma wondered in a soft tone.

"That they do," she nodded as she looked at the oven. When it was ready, she made a motion to the blonde that got the pizza out of the box, on the plate and let it slide inside. She looked at Regina saying, "I am not much of a chef, but I could provide food if I needed to do so. I am better at making coffee, pancakes and waffles than dinner."

"I can live with that, as I am better at the remaining meals. Tell you what if you bring me that coffee every morning you are golden," Regina said with a soft laughter.

"Well in that case, officer Mills, I promise I shall bring it to you every morning for the rest of my days," Emma winked at her. She boldly dared to press a kiss against her cheek, making the brunette blush.

"Don't promise something you cannot uphold officer Swan," said Regina in a serious tone.

"I would never do that, I am a woman of my word," the blonde argued. She made a mental not to find Regina's schedule and bring her coffee as soon as she came in every morning, even if she had to get up super early to do so.

"So tell me, what is so special about this coffee?" Regina wondered.

"Family secrets really, you just have to wait and see." The blonde shrugged by this. After all the Drake's had been in the coffee business for generations and they were well known for that. Still the coffee Emma made every morning was not something they sold, it was something that her mother taught her to mix when she was young and needed to be awake for school or other things.

"I see, I just have to wait and see then I suppose," Regina laughed heartfelt.

The blonde nodded as she looked around the kitchen, it was seemingly spotless. She looked at the brunette, who wearing a skirt suit at the moment, black and a white blouse underneath. Her three-inch heels seemed to be completing the outfit, along with her flawless makeup. Still her eyes did deceive her, Emma could clearly see tiredness in those brown depths. She smiled as she gently offered, "How about we spend the night on the couch, wash trash TV and eat pizza and junk food. If you have that that is? Maybe you would like to get out of those killer heels even?"

"They sure are a killer," she groaned with a nod.

"I can watch the kitchen so it doesn't burn down," Emma pressed. The other woman nodded as she slowly left to go upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

As Regina pulled on an old T-shirt with the logo of the police academy and a pair of sweatpants she bit her lower lip. This was not how she would normally wear for a date, not in the least. Still she was too tired to argue against it at the present time, she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up on the couch watching crappy TV. It was what she first had planned to begin anyways.

'Was she really that see-through?' she wondered. She shook it off figuring that being her a cop herself Emma most likely knew it was the best past time when you had some time off. That in addition to lightening the mood making it a less serious first date. By stripping down to comfortable clothes all at once she felt freer, less restricted. Even if all they did was talk it was the best thing she knew, because in the end it didn't really matter what she wore, she would still ask the same questions to get to know her. Still having it at home gave her somewhat the upper hand to throw Emma out if anything went too far, rather than if they had met at a restaurant or something similar.

She went into her bathroom to fix her makeup and hair, mostly because she didn't feel quite like herself if she had let those details be. Making her way down the stairs she could hear Emma singing along with the radio, making her heart beat a bit faster. She liked this woman she knew, she knew wouldn't have bothered to go back to the store if she didn't. As she peaked her head into the kitchen she watched quietly as she put the now done pizza on a tray and cut it up. She had also managed to find various types of snacks in her kitchen cabinets that was put into bowls. Normally Regina would hate that someone went through her cabinets, but not this time.

Emma looked up seeing Regina standing there watching her, a bright smile on light red lips as she said, "There she is. Now isn't that much better?"

"Much more so, I see you find what you needed," the brunette smiled back.

"I am sorry if I overstepped?" she said in a soft tone.

"No, not at all. Shall we?" Regina nodded and took a few of the bowls carrying them into the living room along with some plates. The blonde followed her example and once it all was set down on the living room table along with a couple of beers the two women sat down on the couch. Not knowing what the distance protocol was Emma made sure to keep a proper distance for now as she helped herself to some pizza. She noted Regina did the same, lazily flopping through the channels until she stopped on what could only be a romantic comedy.

When Regina noticed Emma made a face she offered, "I can find something else if…you like."

"No, it's alright, I mean the movie is. It's just…"she stopped. How was she going to explain this without sounding like a dick?

"It's not two women?" Regina finished. She was well aware that there were not many lesbian romance movies out there, at least not shown on this channel.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded as she started on her piece of pizza.

"I have been thinking about that a lot lately, but it is what it is," Regina commented, her eyes on the screen. A mayor seemingly taken by the new police woman in town. She was a mess. She noticed Emma laughed hoarsely. She took another bite before saying, "How cliché is that story-line?"

"You mean more cliché than ours?" she frowned at the other woman - and smirk as she added, "So if I was going into office you wouldn't date me?"

"Oh I would, but we started before you went into office, so not the same thing," The blonde boldly pointed out.

"I do suppose that is so. I am not planning to of course, the highest I wanted to achieve would be chief of police in the city. All of it, I can do the politics you would need from a Mayor, but I really like being a cop," she quickly explained.

"Hey I am not judging; I am just saying that movie is cheesier than this pizza. It seems so simple, but in real life it is more complicated. Sure both are awkward, but I wouldn't hire you as my safety person if the Mayor was me. I would try to discreetly tell you, and come on kissing in the office without closing the door," Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina laughed heartfelt for the first time in ages, before shaking her head. The blonde did have a solid point there. She smiled at her as she countered, "I would for sure close the door, but then again I am more private with my affairs."

"Likewise, speaking of your squad, do they know you prefer women in case I would show up with coffee?" she wondered.

"Yeah that was never a secret. My previous serious relationship was also to a female cop and they all knew about that. They are alright with it, besides I am the Captain so they know better than to debate over my choices," her tone was calm, but serious now.

"Captain, huh, impressive. I am below you in ranking then, not that I mind that," Emma said. A soft smile forming on her lips.

"It is just a title, I know of cops that are on the streets and don't get promoted for various reasons, but who still get the job done. Some even better than I ever could. I just haven't done anything to break protocol and it helps that my parents are friends with the mayor. Mainly it is merit though," she explained.

"I can imagine that to be true. So what do you do when you are not with your son or working? I can imagine both things keeps you more than busy," Emma tried.

"I go for runs in the park, exercise, watch sappy movies, read, go to the cop bar and play darts," she said thoughtfully. She finished her slice of pizza and took another, then looked at the other woman saying, "You?"

"Same as you really, but I also play video games from time to time and I read more comics than books," she admitted.

"I see nothing wrong with that. Every type of reading material is equally important. Take my son for example he loves comic books, but we have come to an agreement that he has to read at least have to read one book we discuss. The book is his choice and he can borrow it at the library if he fancies something else than we have at home. He didn't like it in the beginning, but now he has come to terms with it and he asks if there is something he doesn't understand. His favorite genre is fairytales from around the world," her tone was soft as she spoke.

"I figured because of what he asked me earlier. I am not really a prince or a duckling though, I am not nearly brave enough to be either," she admitted with a sigh.

"I do beg to differ, daring to ring my doorbell was very brave. For all you knew I could have been taken alright, but I am at the moment not," Regina blushed now.

"Maybe I should take you off the market then," Emma winked at her as she started on her third slice. What was the hold this woman had on her? She could feel the electricity between them as they spoke and she was completely mesmerized by those dark eyes. She could drown in them she knew. She swallowed hard and looked back at the screen.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit, but you do have to work to be worthy of me. I shall of course do the same. So tell me officer Swan what is your vice, or guilty pleasure?" she wondered. Her dark eyes shone like black diamonds. She wanted to know all about her she knew.

"Bear claws, hot chocolate with cinnamon and crème and of course coffee. If you meant nutrition wise. For movies I like animated over horror as I see enough horrors on the job. I sometimes sneak into the movie theater to catch a children's movie feeling badly about being the only adult without a kid in there. I sing in the car when I am on assignments to my partner's pleasure and I can be messy at home," she admitted freely.

"I have seen my fair share of animated movies due to Henry. I even own quite a few, I will gladly put one on for you? I never was a fan of horrors myself. As for your nutrition choices I do not condone them, or your singing for that matter. I won't try to change you being messy, but I don't like clothes being tossed around on the floor," she parred with a smile.

"Understood, Ma'am," Emma said and mock-saluted her, making Regina laugh heartily. Her eyes went back to the screen. She felt her heart melt by the couple on the screen getting a happy ending, wondering if that was even possible for her. She looked over at the blonde that seemed to make more of the pizza vanish, making a mental note to make her homemade pizza one day.

* * *

As the pizza slowly vanished Emma grasped for the big bowl of popcorn, placing it in her lap. At the moment she was sitting with her feet underneath her watching and animated movie of her choice. She found it in one of Regina's shelves after the romantic comedy ended. She smiled as she looked over at Regina who moved closer stealing mouthfuls of popcorn. She was quite something the blonde decided as she paid attention to the screen.

Regina laughed heartfelt over the villain suffering defeat, her hand reaching for the bowl in Emma's lap. She startled when she noticed it was gone and looked right into those green eyes. Suddenly she felt like the world was spinning and she looked down blushing. What was the protocol of kissing someone on a first date? Because this was a date right?

The brunette lowered her glance as a million thoughts seemed to run through her mind, knowing it was too long since she invited someone home that she had the slightest interest in. She only then realized over the months she had been looking for the blonde her anticipation had grown over what would happen if she was ever to have her close. She wanted it more than she could ever describe she knew, still she didn't want to come on too strong.

She felt Emma's fingers gently rise her chin as she looked into her eyes, then she pressed her lips against hers. She was determined to get this woman, this fellow cop. Emma just like herself, most likely used to take charge in this male dominated world. Used to fighting for what she wanted, and taking it, no questions asked. Regina parted her lips to let her inside, feeling Emma's tongue against her own, she let out a moan. She felt her clit throb by the electric pulses this kiss gave her. As it broke a tear left her eye, because what she felt was so strong, stronger than what she had felt in ages. This was more than pure desire she knew.

The blonde didn't even ask, she simply kissed the tears away, then pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek whispering, "We have all the time in the world, don't worry."

She nodded as she allowed herself to press a gentle kiss against the blonde's lips, allowing herself to snuggle up against her as she continued to watch the movie. She felt Emma's fast beating heart against her ear making her feel more at peace than she had been in the longest time. A sigh of satisfaction leaving her lips over this comfortable silence hearing the other woman laugh over a funny comment in the movie they were watching.

* * *

Officer Mills didn't even know when she had fallen asleep the night before, only that she woke fully dressed on the couch the next morning, the fire in the fireplace had gone out long ago. She looked around for the other woman, but she seemed to be gone. She pulled a blanket around her and walked into the kitchen seeing that her jacket was also gone. Instead there was a note on the table saying, "I promised to bring you fresh coffee, I will be back in a flash."

The brunette shook her head, not thinking Emma would actually do that, still she appreciated that she did. She smiled as she went upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed. When she came back down she saw the blonde sitting by the living room table with two mugs and rosy cheeks. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life she was quite sure. Next to her Dale was wagging his tale. It was only then it occurred to her companion must have taken the dog out for a walk while she went to get the coffee. Emma's face lit up on the sight of her, she stood up holding one of the tumbler's up against her. Regina took it and took a long sip of the steaming hot liquid. As the taste hit her taste buds, - she was absolutely sure that this was the best coffee she had ever tasted. Her eyes closed as she took another sip letting out a sound of pleasure.

Emma frowned at her saying, "I had no idea coffee was a turn on for you."

"Don't be silly. I just find the taste of it magnificent. What is in this and how did you manage to keep it warm all the way here?" Regina wondered. Her dark depths fluttered open so she was again looking at Emma.

"Family secret so I won't tell you and I used dragon fire," Emma shrugged with a half-smile.

"You are full of mysteries, aren't you Miss. Swan?" Regina leaned to kiss her lips. The blonde kissed her back tasting the coffee on both of their breaths. As the kiss broke the brunette looked at her with wide eyes. It was like she was seeing her for the first time, which was stupid as she had seen her twice before. But still looking at this woman right then, took her breath away, she was in her eyes so strong, so beautiful and so alluring. Her breath was not even cold from the chill outside, but hot like fire like the night before. Maybe she was right, maybe her family was right, they were dragons.

She shook it off, not managing to look away from this woman that took off her jacket and hung it in the hallway with her scarf and beanie. She didn't seem to mind the way Regina was looking at her, with eyes of amazement and hunger. She couldn't remember if or when someone looked at her that way, but she was glad when she could have that effect since she knew this was a hard day for her. She was about to say something when the brunette in a husky voice said, "Would you join me upstairs so I can make sure you are properly heated up? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold after all."

A shiver ran through Emma by that chance in her voice and she could feel electricity running through her body and her clit getting erect. Because there was no doubt in her mind what the other woman was implying. She swallowed as she replied, "Are you sure you are ready, Miss Mills?"

"Yes, the question is are you?" she parred as she let her tongue slide over her lips in a seductive way.

"I will take my chances," she said, feeling her mouth go dry. The brunette nodded as she slowly started to walk up the stairs, the blonde following in her footstep. A wicked grin on deep red lips in anticipation, knowing she was ready to succumb to this woman if needed. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all as the memory of the past vanished and got filled with only one thought, "She will be mine or I hers within seconds, that much is sure."

* * *

It was only the very same night when Regina fell asleep within Emma's arms for the second time that weekend, she somehow knew it would be alright. The blonde had taken her to the café Danielle usually took her and paid for coffee and some cupcakes they shared. She had waited at the car while Regina put flowers on the grave and held her as she cried after. She didn't ask her to tell her anything, she simply held her which was what she needed at the time. Then they had gone to the movie theatre and seen a romantic movie, Regina had bought the tickets, whereas Emma had provided the drinks and snacks, feeding her with popcorn, put and arm around her and held her close. The blonde even copped a feel and pulled her in for a kiss at some point, making Regina feel like a teenager again. She by now knew Emma was three years younger than her, but it was nice. Having someone close again was nice. The blonde had driven them back home and told Regina to go and rest a little while she prepared something to eat, which she did.

And over a dinner of burgers and some fries they had talked a little about Danielle and the dangerous situations they had both encountered during work. Then they had gone to the pub, where they drank a few glasses and shot pool, before going back home. Regina had been emotional then, again dragging the blonde to her bedroom and making love to her, taking her time. When they were done she had curled up close to her, watching her fall asleep, smiling, knowing deep within this would last. She didn't know how, but she knew it would and that Emma was her dragon prince and protector. That she was safe within her grasp and always would be. With a smile on her lips she fell asleep that night, for the second time in ages listening to those strong heartbeats.

* * *

"Morning, Ivy, is her majesty in?" Emma asked Regina's second in command as she stepped out on the elevator on Regina's floor. For the last month she had kept to her promise, bringing her coffee every morning. Whether she spent the night or showed up at her office like now. Once they even meet in passing cars.

"She is, but I should warn you she is in a horrid mood. She has a meeting with the commissioner in not long. She really does hate the man. On the top of that DA de Ville is on her regarding a case," said Ivy and rolled her eyes. She really couldn't stand their new DA.

"Ah yes I remember that meeting would be today. My boss is going to one this week as well, along with the others from the same side of town. He really can be a pain in the ass," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but what can you do?" the brunette shrugged, busying about her desk.

"Kick him out and get a new one?" Emma shrugged with a soft smile.

"I don't think it is that easy, but you are welcome to try," said Ivy, she laughed heartfelt.

Just then the door shut open and Regina came out, she did not look happy making all take cover. Only Emma and Ivy stood there still, it would take more than Regina's foul mood to scare either off. Ivy who had been Regina's second in command for at least a decade had to give it too the blonde though, because not many would dare to approach Regina when she was on a war path. Still the blonde never once stepped down, she kept on coming no matter weather and wind and she never left before she had given her love the morning coffee.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she said, "Emma, what are you doing here? I told you I don't have time today!"

Emma wasn't the one to be dismissed. She placed the cup on the nearest desk and walked over, head held high, back straight, the handcuffs on the belt making sound as she walked towards her love. Regina's eyes rose a little and she was about to speak when Emma without warning cupped her cheeks and kissed her. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut and she wondered how a kiss from this woman could render her this weak to the knees. Every time she felt her warm lips against her own, it was like all her worries vanished, the world around didn't matter, her head was spinning and she was completely within her mercy.

Emma let the kiss prolong for as long as she could. As she broke it the sergeant in front of her looked flushed and her serious expression seemed to have vanished. The blonde went to pick up the coffee mug, and handed it to her. She gave her a crooked smile saying, "I won't have you dismiss me like that again, I hope you know."

"I am sorry, I just…" she was lost on words now, as she took a deep sip of the heavenly coffee.

"I know, but that is no excuse. In any case I have to bounce so I will see you later," she said with a wink and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"That reminds me, I know you were supposed to meet Henry properly later, but there has been a change of plans. My parents have decided to join us for dinner," she made a face.

"I don't mind, I am sure I can handle them," a soft kiss against deep red lips as she headed out of there. She knew this day would come, so better sooner than later. She had already met Regina's sister twice by now. They had been a bit on hold for the first real meeting with Henry while trying to figure things out, so the nights Emma had been over she had come late and left early.

"She is something isn't she?" Regina said with a soft sigh.

"She really is, heck I would be more worried about meeting your parents, but I am sure she will do just fine," said Ivy with a soft smile.

"I hope so, I really want us to spend Christmas together, but if they don't like her…" she paused. She knew her mother was not the easiest person to get along with. Still she hoped that Emma would manage that task. Knowing from her merits within the field and personal demons by now the brunette however knew that her mother should be the smallest of tasks.

"Then you tell them to go to a certain place for once, Regina!" Ivy said in a serious tone.

Regina nodded at her as she went into her office getting her valet and phone, then locking up the office. She nervously looked over at Ivy saying, "If I am not back within a couple of hours, send a search party to find my body."

"Noted and if so is the case I shall murder him myself," she winked back at her friend. Ivy watched as her best friend walked out of there head held high as always, ranking and in her usual stride. Her black uniform spotless, hugging her in all the right places making the other brunette quite a vision. She knew that anyone would be lucky if she even looked their way. Her best friend was very picky, which was why she was surprised that Emma managed to break through her hard armor. She and the rest had certainly seen the change in Regina in the month the two had been seeing each other. It certainly didn't hurt that Emma brought her coffee every morning. Her boss and friend had been a coffee addict from an early age. She had known Regina most of her life, as their mothers were in the same women's group. They went to school, a few years in the army and then the police academy together, but whereas Regina worked to get promoted and reach the top, Ivy preferred to be where she was. Her second in command and out on the streets. Regina exchanged with being partly in the office and on the street pending on the cases.

Ivy smiled seeing a text from her friend saying, "Any chance you want to see the commissioner instead of me? I can say I am sick and you can take my place, last chance?"

"Calm down Regina, he got nothing on you. I will see you back here in a flash," she texted back with a soft laughter. She knew Regina hated politics, but she still dealt with it. Shaking her head she went to find her partner James to go out to talk to a witness to a robbery a few days before.

* * *

Emma was looking at the time, 3PM, and she had yet to hear back from Regina. Surely the meeting couldn't take that long, she couldn't have gotten fired could she?

'No,' she figured, the brunette was too good of a cop for that. She was well respected by her peers, she had learned going out with her squad a couple of times over the last month. She also saw it when she stopped by in the morning, she of course couldn't be liked all the time; no boss could. Still she had their respect and they all shut up when she had something to say.

Emma was driving back to the station with her partner Jamie, who was telling her about the hot date she had the night before. Noticing Emma wasn't listening she asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just worried. Regina had a meeting with the commissioner and promised to call after. That was hours ago, mind if we stop by the precinct?" Emma answered in a tired tone. This day had been too long, why did people have to be asses?

"Of course," said Jamie and straightened the dark hair in her ponytail, turning on the radio. A Christmas song was playing, she groaned saying, "We just passed Thanksgiving and here we go again."

"Yes, let the Christmas mania begin. Care to bet how long it takes before the neighbor feuds about best lightening starts. I say within the end of next week," Emma said with a small smile.

"I give it to the middle of December before it takes off. Shall we say the usual price, a beer at the bar?" Jamie wondered, laughing.

"Of course," the blonde agreed as she made a last turn, then she parked the car outside Regina's station house. The number 19th standing over the main door, in black letters. Black like her woman's uniform. That uniform that made her look so very sexy. The blonde swallowed hard as she told herself, 'Get a grip, Emma."

Walking inside she soon found Ivy and she asked her, "Is she in? She never got back to me."

"She took an early day I am afraid, she went home an hour ago. Something about needing to think and family obligations I believe. She seemed rather conflicted, I know better than to ask," Ivy answered honestly.

"Alright, thank you," Emma nodded and went back out to Jamie who was waiting in the car. They soon parked in the garage and went inside, filing some paper-work. Emma talked to her boss asking to go home a little sooner than planned so she could check on her love. Surely she couldn't have done something wrong could she? She shook it off as she packed up her things and got in her car, a tired yellow beetle, driving to Regina's house. She used the spare key getting inside hearing Regina's soft voice coming from inside the house, signing along with some Christmas songs. Emma knew her to love Christmas more than anyone she ever met. She was even sure the brunette still believed in Santa, which she found adorable.

She soon found her in the living room, putting up some Christmas decorations. She had her uniform on still, much like Emma. Still she was in there putting stockings by the fireplace and gingerbread hearts in the windows. The blonde even spotted some Santa decorations here and there, most likely this was the start of what was to come. Emma tilted her head saying, "Hi there hot stuff, need any help?"

"Oh Emma, hi. Maybe if you could attach the lights on the roof, the box is near the doorway. I just want to make it seem a bit more like Christmas before mom and dad get here," she admitted. Her parents had always been over the top with the holiday. Emma didn't ask, she just found what she needed to get the lights up on the roof. When she was done they formed the word Merry Christmas on the side lighting up towards the entrance. She smiled pleased as she stepped down the ladder and back in the house taking her jacket of. She could hear the other woman's voice whistling from the kitchen and walked in there seeing her busy over pots and pans.

Emma gently came closer, squeezing her behind, making her turn to kiss her lips lovingly. The blonde gave a bit more into the kiss, before backing out. In a gentle tone she said, "You didn't call me back, is everything alright?"

"Yes, they asked me if I would consider to be the new commissioner of the city. The sitting one was caught for a couple of crimes, it will be in the paper by morning. I said I wanted to think about it and call the mayor tonight. It wouldn't jeopardize anything with us of course, still I would miss my old crew and the streets," she admitted.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, you prove me wrong. Thinking about you in the position is such a turn on," Emma's eyes were shining with desire.

"We don't have time, I need to finish this as my parents will be here any moment and Henry is upstairs," she commented. Again she felt under a spell feeling Emma kissing her neck now whispering, "So fucking hot."

"Emma, please," she whimpered softly. She could never deny her anything she knew.

"Please what, Regina? Please stop, please continue?" Emma purred seductively against her ear. She loved giving it to the woman and making her unravel due to her touches.

"Please be fast," Regina whimpered, feeling how her labia was getting hard now, and a she felt a throbbing sensation meaning it would be torture to wait for later to finish this. She wanted Emma to take her right there, and fuck her brains out.

Emma carefully lifted Regina up on the kitchen bench and pulled her pants and undergarments down to gain better access. She let a hand go to feel her wet slit, her fingers running through the wetness Regina produced because of her. A moan escaped her as she got closer, kissing her lips hard, feeling the need for air was not a problem as long as she could kiss her like this. As the kiss broke she moaned, throwing her head back, baring her neck for the blonde. Emma sucked on it and let two fingers slide into her, getting a guttural moan in return. Emma ripped off her uniform shirt and bra kissing her way down to Regina's taunt nipples. She let one of the nipples into her mouth, dragging it and sucking on it, feeling how her wetness increased. Her back ached now against her lips, pleading for more.

"Fuck me, now!" Regina demanded, declaring she was still the boss. She would always be the boss and so Emma did just that, fucking her with all she had at her disposal right then. She let her fingers thrive in and out of her as deep and as hard as they could go, panting against the breast that was still in her mouth.

"Faster!" Regina demanded using her legs to lock Emma in closer to her. How did she do this, this beast of a woman, make her get so wet and needy so fast? She didn't know, she didn't care, she just knew she loved it. In the distance she heard the doorbell, but at this point she was too far beyond sanity to manage to stop or compose herself. As the blonde kept going on her she didn't seem to stop either, she let go of the breast to suck on her neck as Regina bit into her shoulder to not scream out.

"Fuuuck," she let out moving against Emma to get there, coming undone against her hand, right there on the kitchen counter. She could feel herself locking around Emma's fingers so hard as the waves washed over her. She held on shaking against her, holding on. She panted against her still, almost naked hearing Henry say, "Ewww, mom!" and her mother say, "Regina!"

"Shit," Emma whispered, looking at Regina's clothes on the floor and at the three people in the doorway with wide eyes and dropping mouths. Great, just the impression she wanted to make with the possible, future in-laws. Not to mention most likely scarring Henry for life.

Regina's parents backed out of the room, making Regina grab her clothes and run upstairs along with Emma. Emma put on the outfit in the guestroom the day before so she could change once she got there. She took her time to change everything down to her panties and combed her hair a little. On the inside she was cursing she shouldn't have taken the risk of this, still it was something about the brunette that made her not being able to stop herself. There was no way Regina's parents would ever like her or let her be a part of this family now she knew. Maybe she should just sneak out the backdoor or something and call Regina later. She sighed as she descended the stairs hearing Regina's mother say, "Regina, I do get you have needs, but you are not a teenager anymore. You are a mother and as long as Henry is in the house you should know better than to do it behind closed doors. Please act your age instead of letting your emotions run away with you. I get you like her, but other than that what do you know about her?"

"Mother, please. I know what I am doing, even if what happened is unfortunate. Please just be civil and try to get to know her before you dismiss her completely. I have some news I wanted to share with you and dad, but if you disrespect my companion again I will have to ask you to leave," she said tiredly.

"Alright, I shall try to be civil as you call it," her mother resigned.

"Cora, don't be too harsh on her, we were once young as well. We almost had the same happen to us at my parents' house," said Regina's father with a chuckle.

"Too much info dad," Regina groaned. Emma let a small laugh escape her as she could picture the face Regina was making just then. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the living room saying, "Mister. and Misses. Mills I am sorry about what happened. Well more that you had to witness it I should say. In any case I have been looking forward to meeting you both as your daughter speaks so highly of you."

Regina's mother stood measuring her in her black pantsuit. She nodded as she took a step closer to Emma, holding out a hand, "Well, I suppose an accident can happen. It is a pleasure to meet you Emma, am I right to assume you are cop much like my daughter?"

"Yes, Ma'am. On the bad side of town, or so they say. I like it there though, that said my mother and grandmother live here. Or granny does, mom lives in an apartment building in the city," said Emma as she shook her hand and let it go.

"Yes, the Drake's, I know both your mother and grandmother from our younger days. Both decent people," she mused. She thought before she asked, "You have a sister also right?"

"Yes, Lilith, she is one of my best friends and confidants. She works as a doctor much like nana used to do when she was young and alive. She is a quite good one also," Emma said proudly.

Regina's father approached her holding out his hand saying, "I am Henry and I do believe my love forgot to introduce herself, but her name is Cora."

Emma nodded and shook as the older woman shut in, "I am so sorry, Emma, I meant no disrespect."

"No worries ma'am. Why don't you two get settled by the dining table and we shall bring the food out," she offered. She got a nod in return and slowly moved towards the kitchen, alongside her love. They found Henry junior in the dining room setting the plates. He looked at them, but he didn't say anything. Emma assumed Regina had addressed the matter before she came downstairs. She watched as the elderly couple sat down talking to their grandson. She smiled by this, unlike her own this family seemed to have a calmer and more dignified manner. Quickly she helped Regina carry the food inside and filled their glasses before sitting down. She watched how Regina told her family about the offer she had gotten the same day and that she was going to accept it. They both seemed surprised by this but both seemed happy with her decision asking when she would start in her new job. Regina had told them it would be right after Christmas as there was still a lot of paper work that needed to be sorted out. They simply nodded to this.

Next their attention got turned to Emma who right then had her mouth full. She swallowed, meeting their glances and answering their questions and concerns they might have. From the corner of her eye, she looked at Regina who gave approving nods every now and again. She also asked them about their lives, learning that Cora was a retired judge and Henry a retired cop. Both daughter's had chosen to follow in their footsteps, one a lawyer and another a cop. They told her that they worried a great deal about getting that call that Regina was either dead of in the hospital due to an accident that happened in the field. Emma countered that by saying accidents could happen anywhere and they were both very careful not to get hurt. She neglected to say she had been shot once ages ago, she still had a neat scar on her shoulder as proof. Regina knew though.

The blonde could still remember how Regina had caressed and kissed it the first time they bedded each other. Even if it was rushed at first, they had slowed down to get to know every inch of each other. She by now knew Regina's most sensitive spots, much like Regina knew hers. It sometimes scared her how much in sync they were both in bed and in other aspects of life. It was like the brunette sometimes could read her mood and needs before she told her, and the other way around. She could easily tell when Regina was having a bad day as they spent most of their days together after their shifts, if their hours matched that was. It happened that their shifts were sometimes changed and the blonde couldn't help but to wonder how much Regina's new job would impact them.

"Emma, are you listening?" Henry senior's voice brought her back to reality.

"I am sorry, sir, what did you say?" she asked politly, blushing shyly.

"I asked if you usually spend Christmas with your family?" he wondered.

"Yes I do, we have our traditions," she nodded with a smile.

"I see, well you are all welcome to celebrate with us if that should be something you wanted to do. We can even talk to the old dragons," said he in a friendly tone. His wife shot him a glance then shrugged. There was no way she could deny that her daughter was head over heels in love with this woman, that much was clear even before Emma found her again. She knew it would be no use to deny her access to their house during Christmas if her daughter and grandson wanted her there.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Emma wondered politly. She wanted to talk it over with Regina first.

"Yes, of course," he said with an affirmative nod.

Emma got up to start clearing the table with Regina. Once they were in the kitchen Emma leaned against the counter saying, "I wouldn't mind to celebrate Christmas with you and your family, but I don't want to impose."

"My dear, you would not, not ever my sweet Emma," Regina cupped her cheek and gently stroke it with her thumb.

Emma could feel her knees weaken to her touch, just as much as the gentle purr in her voice. It was almost like a kitten. What was it about this woman that drove her so crazy she wondered within her silent mind, feeling her cheeks burn. Her hands rested against her waist as she whispered, "If the skied that look upon, should tumble, or the mountains should crumble to the sea."

"I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't even shed a tear, as long as you stand by me," Regina finished as she gently moved to Emma's gentle humming. They had done this more than once danced and moved along to each other's singing. She noticed it calmed Emma, and she was sure that she at some points didn't realize she was doing it. She had asked her about it once as she never wanted, being a skilled dancer, it had been a big part of her cotillion training when she was younger. Both she and her sister had to go through that. And even if she didn't mind it she knew her older sister hated it. Both had benefited from it in the aftermath though, although neither would care to admit it. Regina knew that what made it easier on her was that she could dance with Ivy as their group was uneven with boys and girls, whereas Zelena had to dance with boys she didn't like. After all her then boyfriend Robin was not a part of that world, and he made a huge deal of the one that ended up being Zelena's dance partner. Of course they were not an item at other places than the dance-floor, but Robin had gotten jealous and the boys had ended up in a fight after Zelena's presentation. She had left with Robin that night to their parents dismay. He was the one to blame for her sister's unplanned pregnancy. Regina's niece was born ten years before Henry.

Whereas her son turned nine a couple of months prior, young Robin was now in her late teens. She seldom used that name though being a reminder of the man that left her and her mother for another woman. She used her middle name Margot instead. It was the name of Regina and Zelena's grandmother on their mother's side. They both had adored the woman when she was still alive, whereas Cora's father had been a drunkard, her mother was the sweetest of creatures. She had always been there for her family, until her passing when Regina was ten and Zelena thirteen. She never got to meet the young girl that later inherited her name, but Regina knew that if she had Robin would have made her proud. Much like herself the young girl had joined the armed forces right after she finished school. She knew she planned for another career at a later point, but she wanted to do as her grandparents and aunt right now and Zelena was not against that in any way. She had been on leave when they did the camping trip and left to go back not long after. She was due back by Christmas Regina knew. Robin's younger brother planned to become a vet instead, as he always had a good relationship with animals. She was looking forward to see both of them this Christmas they grew up too fast and she seldom had time to spend with them. She had enough with her job, Henry and now Emma. She rested her head against Emma's shoulder still moving to her gentle humming hearing her mother clear her throat. She backed away from her love motioning for her to go back to the living room.

"You are really crazy about this woman, aren't you?" her mother wondered.

"Well she brings out the best in me," Regina shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Henry said she brings you coffee every morning?" her mother questioned.

"She said on our first night together she always will and she kept to it. I said she doesn't have to, but she insists. I find it adorable," said she in the softest tone.

"I agree, just as long as it doesn't' take her mind away from her job," Cora pointed out in a serious tone.

"It does not, besides hopefully we will live together in the future so she can make it for me at home," Regina contemplated. They had debated that it would be more convenient for both when and if that happened. She cleaned the dishes and put in the dishwasher, picturing Emma always being there. It gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Was it too soon to ask her to move in, they hadn't been together that long. She did know that for her it wouldn't matter if it was tomorrow or in ten years, her feelings for the other woman would never change.

"Just don't rush into this," her mother warned. She knew her daughter usually let her heart decide and it didn't always end well.

"I know what I am doing, mom. I promise. All I am asking for is your support in this, because I know she is good for me and always will be," Regina looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You always have my, well both your father's and mine support, my love. I have no doubt that you can reach every goal you ever set yourself. You have already proven that by becoming the new commissioner. I have no doubt that you could even become the president if you so desired," said Cora, letting her hand reach out to tuck some dark strands behind Regina's ear. Her daughter made a face making her smile. Her little wildling, her love, her anger ball and the stealer of her heart.

She much like Zelena had stolen her heart the day she was born. Regina was as full of life as Zelena was serious and still. Her two daughters sometimes seemed as different as night and day, still they did seem to love each other more than life itself. If one got in trouble, the other was there within seconds to fix it or pick up the pieces. They would always take the fall for each other as their love for each other was unconditional. Even when they were upset with each other, the two couldn't be angry at each other for very long at the time. Something both Cora and her husband were thankful for.

Regina chuckled, "I will settle for commissioner for now, president seems like too much work. I am not saying I couldn't do it of course, just that I am happy where I am at the moment."

"Well my dear, that is what is most important. Do you need any help with the dessert?" her mother wondered as she handed Regina more of the dishes.

"No, or maybe you could take some spoons and plates out and get me the remaining dishes from there?" Regina wondered. Her mother vanished and came back out with the rest of the trays and bowls. Emma followed carrying a few, making sure the remains of the food got in Tupperware boxes and in the fridge. Regina took care of the remaining dishes before she turned to her love, "Do you have what you need for the drinks?"

"Yes, I was about to start, just give me some moments," she said and winked at her.

"And the sun paints the skies, and the wind sings our son, it's been a better place since you come along," Regina sang in a soft tone. She watched as Emma prepared the eggnog latte's with ease. She gently put the mugs on a serving tray while Regina took out a cheesecake and some caramel pecan turtles she made the day before. She carried both trays out and put them on the table, while Emma gave every member of the family a mug, then discarded the tray and sat back down.

Henry senior looked at them saying, "So what will you be serving us tonight, Emma?"

"An eggnog latte, the latte itself is made of our dark roast ground coffee. It is a part of our Christmas selection this year, I picked it up at the factory this morning, it will be served and sold of the shelves tomorrow morning. I made the eggnog myself off a recipe from my grandmother, we use it in our shops this time of year," she quickly explained.

He nodded and took a sip along with the other four, tasting it as it should have been the finest of wine. He put the cup down and said, "This has to be the best combination I have ever tasted, wouldn't you say dear?"

"I agree, and as our daughter is a coffee lover it is no wonder you are her perfect match," she said and winked at Regina.

Regina took another sip of this magnificent drink she was sure it was the best she had ever tasted. She knew for sure Emma used a variety of coffee brands for her morning coffee by now. She could taste a difference in the flavors and was sure it all was due to what mood Emma was in when she woke in the morning. She didn't mind, although she had told her what her favorites were from time to time. This however was beyond magnificent in her mind as the tastes seemed to compliment each other so perfectly. She closed her eyes giving herself over to this sensation of flavors before she swallowed, looking at the small crowd around the table. She saw a smirk on Emma's lips as she exchanged a few words with Henry, it was clear he loved this drink as well.

"So, what is the judgment?" Emma wondered even if she knew.

"I could marry you for this coffee alone," said Regina with a dreamy sigh.

"You just want me for the coffee, I knew it," said Emma with a heartfelt laughter.

"I doubt that is true," said Henry senior with a small laugh, looking at the hurt expression on his daughter's face. He took another sip of the coffee before he helped himself with some of the cheesecake. His wife followed suit and then the others as the talk went loosely around the table.

* * *

It was only later that night he understood it was more to their relationship than coffee. It was when Emma had to leave and she kissed Regina goodnight, whispering something in her ear making her blush. She gently saw her to the door and bid her goodbye. His daughter stood there for a couple of moments looking somber before joining them. He knew Emma had gotten a call during dinner and had to go back to work to help out. She promised she would get back before the early morning rose, but he still saw the worry in Regina's eyes.

He went over to hug her just then saying, "Don't worry, she will be back. This is not like last time."

"Thank you for lying daddy," she whispered against his shoulder. She knew he couldn't tell, they never could know what would happen. Occupational hazard.

"I was not, my hija, because I have hope. Maybe all of this happened for a reason, Danielle passing away all those years ago, you not dating much but burying yourself in your work after it. Maybe you were meant to be with Emma all along, but it - would have to wait until the right moment to get to meet her. All things considered, no one knows when the right woman comes along, or man. Your mamá and I did not when we first met. We knew not long after though, both being in relationship with others at the time. Your mother was involved with Eva Richards and I was involved with a horrid woman named Larissa Greenway. My parents wish back then. We however ended it with our significant others and it is the best decision we ever made.

You see, mi corazón, it is not always our first loves that are our last loves. Sometimes it takes a while to get there and there is nothing wrong with that. I think this Swan might be the right fit for you, I have a good feeling there," he said and pressed a kiss against the top of her head.

"Thank you, daddy. I hope she is, I mean I feel she might be," she said as they heard a groan of dismay from the living room. They walked inside seeing Henry had bested his grandmother at chess. Regina laughed heartfelt saying, "Mom was never a graceful loser was she?"

"No, never, but that is one of the many quirks I love about her," he admitted, kissing her cheek. She hugged him tight before they went to join the other two as her mother asked Henry junior for a revenge match.

* * *

Regina fell into a restless sleep that night, she usually did when Emma wasn't there. It was crazy how fast that woman had managed to change her life. They usually meet in the morning, pass the coffee, have a phone conversation after dinner, then Emma would spend the night with her or at home. She had met Henry a couple of times before tonight and they seemed to get along.

Still deep within there was the fear of losing Emma the same way as she lost Danielle. She couldn't stand the thought of it and tears started to fall from her eyes as she clenched her eyes shut, curling up in a fetal position slowly falling asleep.

Officer Emma Swan quietly let herself into the house late the very same night, it was between 2 and 3am somewhere. One of her ongoing cases had a break-through and they had managed to catch and apprehend the suspect. It had taken quite some time, but he was now in a holding cell and the main paper-work had been done. She took off her shoes and jacket and cursed over the fact that she had missed out on the rest of the dinner as Regina's parents seemed nice.

She slipped up the stairs quietly not to wake anyone. Dale noticed though and ran over to get some cuddles, before going back to his dog bed. The blonde shook her head and made her way up the stairs to Regina's room. Regina was tossing and turning in her bed, groaning in her sleep. Her woman, her commissioner. It made her feel so very proud. She got out of her clothes and slipped into bed, pulling her close, letting her head settle against her chest. Letting her calm down as she held onto her.

Emma pressed a loving kiss into her dark strands as she whispered, "If you only knew how proud I am of you, my love. You deserve this so very much."

Regina grumbled something in her sleep as Emma whispered, "I promise I will try to always make you happy, to make you feel loved and cherished. I will make you smile on a rainy day and always remember the day we meet and the important stuff."

She yawned as she pressed another kiss into her dark strands, hugged her tighter as she slowly drifted off. Regina adjusted a little within her sleep, finally managing to find the rest she needed and sleeping more peacefully.

* * *

By the time Christmas morning came later the same month Regina had signed the papers for the new job, taking Ivy with her as her second in command. It was one of the conditions for her to accept her position which was granted. After all she had the right to chose her staff and she wanted someone she could trust so the choice was easy. She also had security detail, a man named Ralph, he was one with a kind heart, and tall as a house. Regina looked like a tiny chicken next to him. If there was something special a man named Trevor would also join.

She was looking forward to the start working there, with bigger responsibilities and a slightly bigger paycheck. Even if she was a bit younger than most that had taken the position before her, only being in her mid-forties. Still there was not a doubt in her mind she could do this.

The night before had been like usual, a ton of fun with her parents, sister, niece and her son. Emma had said she would come by with her family Christmas morning and they would open presents together. She and Zelena had however given the children a present each, Henry a guitar and Robin a contribution to a new car. The engine of her old one had dies right before she left for the military academy the year before. She had been over herself with joy thanking them. And as the night wore on Henry played on the new guitar, Henry senior on the piano while the rest sang along with the Christmas carols. It had been magical. Still she had hoped that Emma would show before they went to bed that night. She had called her once or twice to check, but the first time they were eating and the second time she didn't answer. In the end she had gone to bed, exhausted from the celebrations, leaving the door open for Emma. She knew the blonde had forgotten her key about a week ago and so it was in the drawer in the hallway.

She fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed and didn't wake up until much later when night was slowly turning into morning. She startled then feeling Emma's hot body against her own, wondering when she had come home. The blonde was sleeping peacefully, a smile on pale red lips.

The brunette stirred seeing her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at her saying, "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Merry Christmas, hot stuff," she said and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Mm, I am sorry I was so late. Lily, mom, and a friend of mom went down to the pub to have our regular Christmas beer and it took some time to get back. Mostly because all the cabs were taken. They will be here around 10 pm. Next year you are coming with," Emma decided with a yawn.

"Agreed, that sounds like fun," she said, nuzzling against her cheek. She groaned as she heard the playing of piano and guitar coming from downstairs. It was too early for this, still it wasn't bad or false thankfully. She rested her head against Emma saying, "Seems the children are up."

"As they should be. Can I give you your present now?" Emma wondered. Tenderness in her eyes and the soft smile spreading across her lips.

"Of course," Regina nodded, slowly sitting up so the blonde could get out of bed. Emma roamed around in the pocket of her pants before she came back to Regina handing her a small square box, surrounded by fire. Regina would never know how the Drake family did this, producing fire out of nothing, still it was magical. She had seen both Emma and her mother blow on a candle of even the logs in the fire place making the fire start. It were small things like that, that made her believe they really were dragons. She smiled as she gently blew out the fire to take the small box from her hands, noticing the edges weren't even slightly burned.

Regina could feel her fingers trembled as she opened it to find a silver necklace with a pendant. It was quite thick, on one side it was a picture of St Michael on the other side a badge with the writing protect and serve and a badge number. She knew it was Emma's.

"So I am always with you," said Emma with a grin.

"My dear you always are, but I love the sentiment behind it," said Regina with a soft smile.

"Well, I know how stressful our jobs can be, and there is no doubt it will be more so for you in your new position. I just wanted you to know I got your back," Emma said in a soft tone.

"As I have yours. You present is in the box on the dresser," Regina said, nodding towards the dresser. Emma got back out of the bed and found a square box a bit bigger than her own. She opened it to find a leather and brass chain held together with a clasp saying, "Police," and E+R underneath.

"How did you know I was looking at this bracelet, I just didn't buy it as it is for men," said Emma. Her eyes widened as she put it on, letting her fingers stroke gently over it.

"Nonsense, I think it is perfect for you, as you can be very manly at times. Not that I find that quality a bad thing," Regina quickly corrected herself.

"Why thank you, commissioner Mills," she said and got back into bed to kiss her love. The brunette returned it feeling nothing but bliss, knowing that this Christmas would be one of the best she had experienced. She felt lucky to have this wonder of a woman in her life. She broke the kiss and simply held her close whispering, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Regina. You feel like getting up or?" Emma wondered, nuzzling against her cheek.

"Not yet, I want you for myself just a little longer," she said and smiled at her.

Emma nodded and snuggled close, yawning again, knowing to take advantage of their time to rest before the house got filled with people and festivities. By the looks of it the other woman did too as her eyes fluttered shut. The blonde kissed her gently whispering, "Sweet dreams, commissioner Mills."

"Mmm," came the answer as the other woman was already far gone within her dreams. Emma smiled at her wondering how she had ever gotten so lucky as to get this woman.

* * *

Regina stepped hard on the break as she parked outside the store she meet her Emma ten years prior. She was on the hunt for the one thing that made them meet in the first place, frozen pizza. She walked through the big store with haste, knowing she was late for their son's 19th birthday and she needed pizza. She cursed on the inside over the fact that her job as commissioner took away so much of her time. She loved every second of it and was glad the new Mayor also wanted her for the position, but sometimes she missed her family. Still she was glad Emma at times sneaked by the office for some intimate meetings, and she kept her promise she always delivered Regina fresh coffee every morning.

She bent down to get a few of the boxes with frozen pizza, when she felt the box heavier than usual. She looked up seeing a blonde holding the box on the other side. One with a full shopping cart and a huge smile on her face. The blonde laughed a little saying, "But isn't it the commissioner out shopping, and for something as plain at pizza, tsk tsk."

"Well, ma'am when you have a son that loves it, I tend to oblige," said Regina. She smiled back and let the box go.

"You are spoiling him," the blonde shook her head.

"Well it is his birthday after all," Regina pointed out in a serious tone, standing her ground.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are smoking hot with that look on your face. You are like totally giving me a lady boner," the blonde said, wetting her lip with her tongue.

"Yes you tell me that every day, my love. I am glad I still have that effect on you," Regina chuckled.

"Always, hot stuff, always," said Emma and winked at her.

"So shall I pay for the pizza or will you?" Regina asked, winking back at her wife.

"I should think you, you have the highest paycheck," said Emma with a soft laugh.

"As you wish, love," said Regina coming around the counter to give Emma a loving kiss. Letting her go she commented, "I see you found my gift for you."

"I did, it is beautiful," Emma said, showing of a brand-new bracelet with a charm saying, 'Police offer's wife,' and some heart charms. Her wife by now knew that one of the few pieces of jewelry she wore was bracelets so she tended to give her new on different occasions.

"I am happy to hear that - so shall we head home and heat up the pizza before the family get there?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Yes, please, I am starving," Emma said, kissing her cheek.

"You are always starving," the brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Emma shrugged as they walked towards the counter to pay for the food. Once they got it all in bags and into Emma's station wagon she leaned against her wife saying, "Happy tenth anniversary love."

"Same," Regina responded as she kissed her lovingly. In her ears a couple of studs shaped like pizza slices. Morning gift from Emma, she had loved it because it was a testament to their love and how their first met. She broke the kiss thinking about how strange it was that something as silly as frozen pizza could lead her to find the love of her life. All because she was at the right time and place so many years ago. She looked at the other woman who blushed slightly, still finding her the most beautiful woman in the world. She kissed her cheek and got into her car, starting the engine to drive home.

Emma looked after her before she got into the car and drove after her. She thought about how funny their tradition for this day was, always going back to the same counter for frozen pizza grasping for the same box on purpose. It was silly really, still it was how they met so maybe not that silly at all. She sighed knowing that they should celebrate Henry sooner, but time was not on their side as they and he was too busy. Still the young boy had seemed excited and why wouldn't he be. Her little boy, their little boy that still called her a prince in disguise due to her last name. The boy that believed in fairy tales and happy endings. The blonde wasn't sure about happy endings, she only knew about happy beginnings and happy days, because every day she woke up next to her wife she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. And all because they once grasped for the same box of frozen pizza and she had dared to ring Regina's doorbell. That was something she would never regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
